


December Drabbles

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the things that I wrote for my December Challenge.</p><p>Characters are listed in the chapter titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misfire | Ultra Magnus

"What’s with the frown?" Misfire asked, as if he wasn’t perched on Ultra Magnus’ clean desk and scattering reports. The Decepticon jet had waltzed into the enforcer’s office like he belonged there and made himself at home.

Misfire crossed his arms and leaned close to Ultra Magnus, a cheeky smile on his face. “Aren’t you glad to see me?” Dirt fell away from the jet whenever he moved and Ultra Magnus felt his frown deepen.

"You’re filthy." Large hands grabbed Misfire and picked him off of the desk. He would have to call a cleaning drone while he dragged the Decepticon off to the washracks.

"Rude!"


	2. Drift | Ratchet

"I think I can walk the rest of the way." Drift mumbled, staring at his hands and rubbing at the chipped paint. His helm was still aching from the blow he took earlier and he wasn’t liking the numb feeling in his wrist.

"No." Ratchet said, readjusting his hold on the swordsmech. The medic frowned at how banged up and grimy Drift had become during his exile. "We’re going right to the clinic and I am fixing you up."

Drift looked up at Ratchet and gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Ratchet.” He reached up to his helm and touched the area where his finial was supposed to be. He would really miss it.

"Don’t mention it, kid."


	3. Bumblebee | Thundercracker

He couldn't believe he had an entire week to himself.

No politics, no Starscream, no Prowl… Just an entire week he could spend doing whatever he wanted. Well, not everything. Cybertron was still a bad place to be even with the war over and he felt guilty even when he wasn’t around to help out with any work.

"You can sit down you know." Thundercracker said, watching the Autobot pace about in the small room. It was a bit distracting and he would like to get back to watching the tv.

Buster gave a small yawn in agreement and Bumblebee stopped to look at him. The large frown on his faceplates caused the Seeker to sigh.

"But what if things need my attention back on Cybertron? What if Wheeljack made something explode or Starscream tried to take over or-" Bumblebee was cut off when he was yanked down on the couch with Thundercracker.


	4. Flywheels | Swerve

Flywheels would agree that their relationship was a bit strange.

A Decepticon that transformed whenever he told a lie and an Autobot bartender who always talked. They made quite the pair.

"Don’t forget your lunch!" Swerve called from the kitchen, packing his own energon in his subspace. Flywheels had already forgotten his energon earlier that week, and if Fulcrum had not called Swerve then he wouldn’t have known about it.

“‘mkay…” Flywheels mumbled, passing by the kitchen to the washroom. The Decepticon was still trying to wake up from recharge.

///

Swerve had needed to go by the time Flywheels had gotten out of the shower and the duocon was about to leave when he saw the not on the door.

_'Energon is on the table, stay safe getting to work!'_

He could only smile and went to get his cube.


	5. Krok | Eject

"Are you Krok from Rodion?"

The minibot had appeared out of the crowd of the bar the Scavengers had stumbled into. They were tired, bought the cheapest energon, and were trying to make it last as long as possible.

"Yes?" Krok was a bit leery of the Autobot badge the minibot was wearing and he could feel the Scavengers tense up behind him. Just in case the datastick wasn’t a datastick and would turn into a laser turret instead.

"Did you used to play for the the Rodian Rumblers?" the yellow visor brightened and Krok could just feel the minibot’s smile.

"Yes?" It had been years and several frame upgrades since he heard that name. Sports just seemed less important after millennia of war. He didn’t even know if his old teammates were still alive.  


"Can I have your autograph!?" A datapad was held out to him.


	6. Megatron | Trailbreaker

"Oh!" Trailbreaker felt his face heat up while he stared at the contents of the box. How many credits did Megatron spend to buy the lacy material in a size that would fit a Cybertronian?

Trailbreaker glanced at the door to their private washracks. He couldn’t hear the water running anymore so he wouldn’t have even time to try and wear them.

How exactly were you supposed to put them on with out damaging the material?

"I can wear them if you want." Trailbreaker jumped at the whispered words near his audial but smiled when Megatron wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I think purple is a good color on you."


	7. Starscream | Wheeljack

"No."

Wheeljack would frown if he could. The scientist was effectively pinned to his seat with a lapful of Seeker and there was nothing he could do.

Well, he could try and get up and have Starscream bite one of his helmet fins. The Seeker was just too comfy to move away from his position of straddling Wheeljack’s lap.

He was a bit like a space barnacle with how much of a hold he had on the Autobot scientist.

It wasn’t like they got to do this that often either, so Wheeljack wrapped his arms around the Seeker’s waist. Starscream’s wings relaxed and he sighed.


	8. Ravage | Prowl

Getting into the Ark was surprisingly easy even with the new security measures installed into the vents.

Ravage slunk past the pressure sensors and pulled a loose sheet of metal that covered a blocked off area of vents. This little detour would allow him to go overhead the Officer Quarters. He just needed to get a few things.

It was just something to annoy the Autobots, one in particular actually, and Ravage was more than happy to reap the reward if his target was where he was supposed to be.

He stopped in front of the grating and dimmed his optics. No need for their glow to give him away.

Prowl was in his quarters, busily handling any of the leftover reports on his private terminal. Ravage couldn’t see his face but he was sure that the strategist’s battle computer was working at top speed like always and he was glaring at the console in front of him.

Ravage would have smiled if he could when the timer on he placed went off. There was a loud bang from down the hall that broke Prowl’s concentration and he left to go check. It wasn’t a bomb, just a flare that would make it seem like the switch board in the maintenance shaft had exploded all on it’s own.

The wiring in the Ark was old after all.

Ravage quickly left the vent but didn’t go for the terminal. No, he had a bug already set up in the officer’s office that would tell him any changes to the plans or reports. He wanted the box Prowl always had stashed in the back of his desk.

Ravage happily opened the box and took the last chrome and oil donut the Autobot had.

 


	9. Cliffjumper | Mirage

What exactly _did_ Mirage like, was the million shanix question.

Cliffjumper stared at the former noble from across the rec room, a frown on his faceplates. Mirage was quietly talking with Sunstreaker and Jazz over their rations. Whatever Jazz said made the other two laugh and Cliffjumper's frown deepened.

He could probably see if anyone had a book they would be willing to trade away. But what sort of books would Mirage even like? Romance maybe or even adventure novels?

He didn’t exactly seem to favor the gun magazines that Cliffjumper had in his room.

Maybe he could have Hound recomend a plant that Mirage would enjoy. He did seem fond of the roses when they were out on patrol…

Cliffjumper scowled in thought, staring at Mirage's chasis. There had to be a better way to find out.

///

"He’s glaring at me again." Mirage sighed, staring down into his energon. Sunstreaker and Jazz looked over at the red minibot and sure enough, he was glaring right at the blue bot like he was trying to phase a hole right through his plating.

"I thought you patched things up?" Sunstreaker asked, taking a drink of his ration.

"I thought we did too…"


	10. Rewind | Vos

"Put that down." Rewind’s voice was stern while he glared at the gunformer. Vos ignored him and climbed further up the shelf with his prize. Rewind growled and tried in vain to reach the other with a broom.

"That’s not for you, put it down!" He got a small statuette tossed at him for his troubles. It missed him and shattered at his feet. "Stop that and get down!" He could feel the energon in his lines starting to bubble from frustration.

Vos hissed at him and returned to the datapad he had stolen from the minibot. It was a very old model, blocky with a fuzzy screen, the kind used for the oldest of archived messages. He couldn’t believe bots used to haul these things around.

Just what was Rewind trying to hide?

Vos turned it on much to the frustration of Rewind. The gunformer quickly pulled up his legs to avoid being swiped by the broom while he scrolled through the small database.

It was just full of letters. Very old letters. Some were corrupted due to damage to the datapad, some had pictures attached to them, and some were saved to the draft folder.

He paused when he saw the name of the owner of the datapad.

_Dominus Ambus_

Oh.


	11. Ariel | Orion Pax

"You should talk to him." Ariel whispered, watching the miner drink his energon at the bar. His plating was still a bit dirty, although it did seem he had at least tried to clean up the dust and scratches that marred his plating.

"Do you really think I should?" Orion asked before taking a nervous sip of his drink. They were in a new bar far away from their workplace at the dock, he didn’t want to risk angering anyone and get thrown out. The place actually served energon with mineral crystals that didn’t taste like slag. And it was cheap!

What more could poor workers from the dock ask for?

"What’ve you got to lose?" Ariel grinned and gave Orion a small pat on the shoulder. "Maybe he likes poetry!"


	12. Megatron

This wasn’t so bad.

Megatron sighed and sunk farther down into the hot solvent. Steam rose up from around him and he could just feel the grit in his seams just dissolve away. He would have to get a wire brush to get at all the dirt and grit out of his seams but he was just fine sitting still for now.

It was rare to get time alone with his new duties aboard the Lost Light. He was pretty sure someone was screwing around on purpose just to spite him.

But that didn’t matter right now because he had a bath to enjoy.


	13. Prowl | Eject

"Oh, that one has mercury frosting! You should get that one!" Eject happily pointed to the picture on the menu. Prowl had no idea how the minibot stayed so energetic when it was the middle of the recharge cycle.

Prowl moved away from the excited minibot to look through the menu on his own.

"You should try the one’s with beryllium, though, it’s kind oily once it get’s done." Eject shifted in his seat and moved over into Prowl’s space once more.

"Eject…" Prowl warned, tired and irritable after the day he had. He didn’t even know why he let the minibot drag him off to a diner when he should honestly be back at his apartment trying to recharge.


	14. Lugnut

"Who is that?" Lugnut asked, watching the footage of the battle. His optics were wide as he stared at the video of the soldier tearing apart enemy troops.

She was splattered with the energon of Autobots and the fires on the horizon made her seem to glow. A deadly grace that even seemed to rival that of Lord Megatron...

"That’s General Strika, one of our ground troops." Blitzwing said before turning back to the video feed.

"She- she’s beautiful!" Lugnut gasped, almost dropping his datapad.

Blitzwing just slowly turned to look at the other Decepticon.

It wasn't like Lugnut to just burst out with something like that unless it was about Megatron.


	15. Misfire

"This is a terrible idea." Misfire whispered, smiling wide as he stared at the group of organics assembling below his perch. He was separated from the rest of the W.A.P. and his comm link wasn’t working with the thunderclouds overhead.

"You going to stop complaining or are we going to do something stupid?" His companion asked, grabbing onto the Decepticon’s shoulder for balance. Misfire was pretty sure the bot’s name was Rod-something.

He couldn’t really remember since the introductions were made under a few doses of circuit speeders.

Misfire was sure that if the bot didn’t have a hold of him than he would have thought this entire misadventure was a dream and any moment now Crankcase would be trying to wake him up.


	16. Bumblebee

Repairing space bridges…

Bumblebee sighed and placed his crate of belongings onto his new berth. This was not how he expected things to go when he went to try out for the Elite Guard.

"Oh wow, I get my own room?" He could hear Bulkhead talking to the medic across the hallway and he gave a tiny smile.

At least it wouldn’t be all bad.

It still sucked major slag but at least he had a friend with him. At least the Prime in charge of their little group tried to be nice, unlike that rust-sucker of a Sergeant back in the Academy.


	17. Megatron | Trailbreaker 2

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Trailcutter mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands. Things had been going fine for the most part.

They had watched an old movie and curled up on the small couch with their energon. It had gotten a bit cold in the room so Megatron had taken one of warming blankets from his berth room.

Trailcutter had tried to lean up against the taller mech but had somehow slipped off the couch and onto the floor.

Not the most graceful thing to do on a date.

At least he had managed to avoid hitting his helm on the table this time.


	18. Soundwave | Megatron

Soundwave never paid much mind to his creation day. There was always something more important to do; battling in the arena, taking care of his cassettes, working for the Decepticons…

He never paid the day much thought, just a small notification on his calendar that he never thought to turn off.

That’s why it was such a surprise to have Megatron waiting for him in his habsuit.

"Here," Megatron held out a nondescript box to his TIC. "It’s not much but I knew you would like it."

Soundwave took it carefully and opened it. He could only stare at the contents.

"I…" Megatron sighed and rubbed at the back of his helm. "I don’t know what genre you like so I picked the least damaged ones. They work fine, the disks are just a bi-"

Soundwave held the music disks close and hugged the Warlord.


End file.
